


and they were classmates!

by blookynaomi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Highschool AU, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So many ships, Swooning, lot of those too, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blookynaomi/pseuds/blookynaomi
Summary: Dream SMP but it's a High School AU!Welcome to L'Manberg High, a place to make new friends, learn, and discover your true self! We have the finest teachers from all over the world such as Mr. Soot, Proffesor Technoblade and so on. I, Principle Schlatt, am honored to welcome you to our humble institute.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	and they were classmates!

**Author's Note:**

> !Please note that I am only shipping each respective youtuber's personas, not their real life identities¡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap influences George's decision.
> 
> (Also tysm for @LengtheningShadows for helping me with writing, you are so kind!! <3)

George

L'Manberg High, in his opinion, wasn't at all what people advertised it as.

It had its clubs, and after school activities, but other than those it wasn't very interesting. Well, except the principle, who's a whole other story. Overall, studying here was mundane. Typical. Boring, if you will.

He's eating at his usual spot in the cafeteria, tucked into the corner where it was less rowdy. Todays tray consisted of peas, a carton of milk, and a burger. After some scrutiny, he deemed the hamburger safe to eat.

Another tray slid next to his as his friend joined the table. Sapnap's hair looked like he just woke up, with his signature white bandana hidden under his bangs. He was sure that was against school dress code, but his friend always got away with it somehow.

"Dude, have you seen the new English teacher?" He asked, a glint of excitement in his eyes. He actually hadn't seen the new teacher at all.

"No, why?"

"I saw him in the hallway. The guy's half piglin!" Sapnap exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that piglins were pretty common. He snickered. His friend stared at him, confused.

"What? Did I say something stupid?"

"No, no it's nothing, I was just thinking about uh...that show we watched last night." He watched the worried expression disappear from his face, replaced by a smile.

"Oh yeah, that was pretty good." Sapnap laughed, before eating his burger. A small moan left his mouth as he chewed. He can't help but take extra care to not react.

"Man, I haven't had food in ages."

"You had food in the morning" He pointed out, eating his own hamburger.

"That was like two hours ago." His friend shrugged, sipping his milk. The peas were left untouched. "Anyway, I wish Dream would hurry up and win the tryouts already." The tryouts for the track team. Dream had been practising for almost three weeks now. He murmured his agreement. He had a tendency to overwork himself. It didn't help that they were one year apart, either.

They were silent for a bit.

"Hey Gogy, didn't you wanna tryout too?" Sapnap asked, his mouth full. "I remember you telling me about it before."

"Oh, no, I would probably just make a fool of myself." He replied, feeling heat rise up to his cheeks. He can't believe he ever told anyone about this.

"What? You're a great runner, what're you talking about George." His friend praised, unaware of the pinkness blooming on his cheeks. He shoveled his peas faster. "I mean, I'm sure you could beat Dream and me if you were serious, and you are pretty fit so." He counted them on his fingers, long finished with his food.

Unable to bear anymore, he stood abruptly. Sapnap looked surprised.

"I'll see you after school." He said, taking his tray and leaving. He heard his friend call for him, but ignored it. He had class in five minutes anyway. But still, the idea of signing out for the track team was appealing, even more so if Dream was with him. The contest was tomorrow, and he already knew his decision.


End file.
